


Run Your Walls Into the Ground

by fyrefly101



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen, Grief, Moment in time, Off-screen loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrefly101/pseuds/fyrefly101
Summary: Night runs are cathartic, even if the reality is you're trying to outrun your own feelings.





	

Colby runs. And runs. The roads are blessedly quiet, but then he doesn't think normal people would jog at 3am, in any city anywhere in the world.

His footfalls are solid and even, calmly belying his internal turmoil. The temperature had dropped with every hour that had edged past sunset, and it cut sharply into his lungs, pinched gently at his sweat-soaked t-shirt. He wasn't sure how far he'd run, having long left his usual route. Instead, he pushed away, into side streets and across the main intersections. The houses he passed slumbered easily, he thought bitterly, unwilling to be fair in his grief, unwilling to forgive the world so quickly for all he'd lost.

His feet hit the ground a little harder, and he jerked his thoughts away from that path. People left, people were taken, people didn't come back - and in the morning, in public, he'd have to acknowledge that. Have to make small talk and shake hands and pretend that his grief was just the same as everyone else's. But right now - he glanced up - the moon was half full, and painfully clear in the crisp sky. No one but the moon and the stars and wasn't that just so romantic, his steps almost faltered in the sudden surge of rage. Instead, he pressed on, running faster, lungs burning and even the sharp bite of night air wasn't enough for his heaving lungs, his screaming limbs. With a gasp, he flung himself to the ground in the small park, arms curling round his legs even as his body struggled for air. The tears came easily enough, the memories even more so and he had nothing left in him to fight them back.


End file.
